Out Of The Woods
by klaroline-heart
Summary: Klaus heartbroken locks himself away but it takes a special someone to bring him home. With his return he learns some shocking truths!
**Hey All.**

 **So after watching the clips of Friday nights Originals episode i've deicded on a little story, I have no idea yet if it's going to be more that one chapter so i've ended it here but i'm open to opinions, i do have an idea if it does continue but please let me know what you think..**

 **Enjoy :D**

Elijah stood beside Klaus as Klaus finished placing the last of his bags into the book of his car

"Are you sure about this Niklaus? I still think you should be here with Hope"

Klaus looked at Hayley who held his daughter in her arms offering him a small smile.

He was sure, he couldn't bring himself to say goodbye to his young daughter but he had no choice, his head and heart weren't currently in the right frame of mind to keep her safe and for the first time he wasn't ashamed to admit it.

"Keep them safe for me Elijah. If anybody comes looking for me tell them I've left town for good" Elijah nodded reaching his hand to Klaus' shoulder tapping it before watching his brother set off to their home out at the apple orchard.

Hayley moved towards Elijah resting her head on his shoulder as she held Hope in her arms watching Klaus drive away

"He's going to be okay isn't he?" She asked Elijah.

The first time in his brother's whole vampire existence he didn't know.

"I have no idea. Niklaus has never felt this way about anybody before and loosing Camille so viciously has caused him pain that only the death of Tatia caused him"

Haley's heart broke for Klaus, anytime he had found something he had remotely cared about was somehow always ripped from his grasp.

"We will give him time and speak to Rebekah maybe she will be able to help us heal him" Elijah nodded agreeing as they walked back into their home shutting the doors once again to the supernatural beings of New Orleans.

* * *

Rebekah had tried, she had gone to see Klaus to bring him out of the old orchard home that was now boarded up with only holes for streams of light to reach inside,

she had wanted to help heal her brothers heart but she knew it would be difficult but not this bad.

It wasn't until Kol began talking about their time in Mystic Falls after their return to the living that it all fell into place for her.

She knew of a woman Klaus had put above himself, a woman that he risked his own sister's life for; Caroline Forbes.

It had been three years since Cami's death and Klaus' reluctance to join the land of the living, Rebekah had heard from Stefan that Caroline was now a mother mystically with Alaric the man that had once tried to torture them both.

She reached out for the sketch that Kol held out to her

"I remember our mother's ball, the way our brother was so absorbed in her and her beauty. I'm not one for sentiments but I believe she will be the one to bring him back to us." Kol spoke to his siblings and Hayley as they sat together thinking of their next plan of action to waken Klaus' soul.

"I will try and track her with magic but if that doesn't work Kol and I will take a road trip to bring her home with us"

Rebekah said as she lay the map across the table holding the piece of paper as she and Freya chanted the words to a tracking spell without the use of blood.

Rebekah could see things but nothing was clear, the lines on the map kept circling New Orleans, each of them looked on confused wondering what had made the spell mess up then suddenly the door banged loudly from the outside like someone as trying to get into their home.

"I'll go and see who it is" Freya said as she rushed from the room leaving the others alone.

"She wouldn't be here, why would she just show up after years of being apart from us all?" Rebekah questioned herself not believing that it had worked.

The door suddenly flew open with Freya smiling widely as she entered the room "It was right Rebekah, it worked. Caroline is here"

they all looked towards Freya until entering the room was Caroline Forbes not a day older that seventeen with two little girls attached to her hands both girls had blue eyes but one wore blond hair and the other brown.

"Caroline! I… How?" Caroline looked towards the group most of them familiar.

"Klaus, I need to speak to him. Where is he?" Rebekah and Elijah's faces softened at the mention of Klaus

"I'm sorry Caroline. He's gone" Caroline released her daughters hands as she took a step back holding the bridge of her nose

"Please stop! I wish people would stop lying to me about him, I know he is here in New Orleans they can sense him."

Everybody looked at the two little girls holding each other close as all eyes fixed on them

"These are your children?" Hayley questioned earning a nod from Caroline.

"It's important that I see him please Rebekah, I know we don't see eye to eye but I need his help" Rebekah looked at the other people in the room, her eyes lingering on Elijah waiting for his confirmation to spill the truth.

"Caroline, you need to help him first. Shall we? Your children will be safe with Hayley, she will find a room for you all to sleep"

Caroline looked at the two smiling innocent girls nodding as her eyes glanced into Hayley's eyes a knowing look of adoration and kindness revealing itself letting her know Hayley knew how it felt to separate from her child.

* * *

Rebekah and Caroline wondered down the hall to the main entrance hall of the building, Rebekah told Caroline of Klaus' last three years and how loosing Cami had near destroyed him yet she believed both Caroline and Hope were what kept him alive.

Caroline's mind fell on her daughters, nobody here knew why she was really here and why would they.

If Alaric hadn't stepped in after Rayna had stabbed Stefan she would have been taking care of her daughters alone.

If Valarie hadn't been searching for Alaric's twins she never would have known she had her daughters not growing inside of her for nearly a year all because her body was keeping them hidden

It took Valarie's magic to give them life and here they were two more Mikaelson's that only Alaric knew about because it was the easiest way to keep them safe from other vampires that would plot to take them to get back at Klaus.

"Are you still there?" Rebekah questioned as she watched Caroline hold the locket around her neck tightly.

"I don't know, I haven't seen Klaus in five years Rebekah, what if he hates me now" Rebekah laughed aloud.

"Nik has shared his bed with many women over the years but only four women have shared his heart, you are probably the most annoying of them all but you made my brother see things not even he believed possibly, you showed him just because he was a monster that he could still have his humanity. You brought emotions back into my brother's life"

Caroline took a deep breath as she followed beside Rebekah again.

"I need to see him but he won't attack me will he? I really don't fancy trying to find a cure" Rebekah chuckled as they got to her car

"Come on Caroline! We're talking about Nik here. He will more than likely shout at you for being here than because you're actually here with him" Caroline nodded as she climbed into the car beside Rebekah watching as the blond original sped off out of the city.

* * *

The house was boarded up, it still held it's beauty but it was closed off from the world, to show people that no trespassers were aloud inside.

"It looks abandoned Rebekah, Are you sure he's here?" Rebekah nodded

"Come on and stop talking, I need you to slip through the back door. He won't open the door too us so we have to sneak in to speak to him because he won't step outside" Caroline groaned

"So once again I'm Klaus bait!" Rebekah glared at her again

"Shut up will you or you'll spoil it" Caroline kept quiet unsure of what she would spoil but watched as Rebekah stood at the gap in the wood where a door once stood.

Caroline spun around to see Rebekah board up the door way again

"What are you doing? Aren't you coming?" Rebekah called aloud

"Klaus! We need to talk" In an instance somebody sped towards Caroline, he still looked as handsome as the last day she had seen him

"Caroline?" he breathed taking a step towards her preparing to reach out for her but then his face changed to that of fangs and golden eyes

"It's all lies, she isn't here, she's safe away from me. I'm a monster" He growled as Caroline took a step away from him.

"Don't you dare bite me! I did not get bitten by you twice, suffer pregnancy and the trials of parenthood just to be ended by you!"

Klaus' face turned back to normal, his eyes softening at the sight of the woman before him.

"It's really you? Caroline?" She nodded

"Yes it's me, who did you think I was?" Klaus wrapped his arms around her without warning, Caroline had to refrain from holding him too, she was scared to admit that the sight of him made her feel all those feelings for him again.

"I can't breath" she choked back trying to free herself.

Klaus let her go looking at her confused "Why did they send you here? Who called you too New Orleans? You were safer in mystic falls"

Caroline rolled her eyes "Nobody brought me too New Orleans, I came on my own accord. I was actually looking for you but apparently you've left town until somebody pointed me in the direction of your home. So I've left my daughters with Hayley and Freya so if you don't mind I would really like to return to them"

Caroline turned on her heels but hadn't expected Klaus to reach out for her wrist.

"But why bring them to New Orleans?" Caroline sighed trying to think of anything to keep from revealing the truth

"We're in danger. Reyna Cruz is searching form me and my children. She wants us all dead" Klaus' demeanor changed

"We can't have that now can we sweetheart" He no longer looked like he was wallowing in self-pity.

"What was she like? Cami?" Klaus smiled

"She wasn't you. If you're going to ask if I loved her more than you then the answer is no but she loved me back"

Caroline shock her head

"No I wasn't actually, I wanted to know about her, not about your relationship. I just feel like maybe if you talk about her you might feel better" Klaus smiled

"She was beautiful, intelligent and sometimes too nosy for her own good but she didn't deserve to die. She was similar to you in many of her traits but while she bore all of those traits she never once made me feel as alive as you do"

Caroline rolled hr eyes "So now you're flirting while talking about your ex, how despicable, does this mean you're back to being big bad Klaus"

It made him laugh aloud "I've always been big and bad love"

Caroline's cheeks grew red at those words because she knew just as well how big and bad he was, she remembered the woods and their extremely hot sex session.

"yeah, yeah. Come on. Would you maybe like to see the world again and maybe your daughter?" Klaus' eyes filled with tears at the mention of Hope, she would have grown so much since he had last seen her.

"I need to get back to my girls, they're probably worried about me" Klaus nodded grasping her hand in his own partly to keep her with him and the other to let her guide him back to the light.

When they excited the house Rebekah stood waiting outside

"About time! I was waiting for you to try and kill each other or have sex but I guess we can just go home"

Caroline rolled her eyes as they followed behind Rebekah to the car. Caroline climbed into the back beside Klaus as he still held her tightly in his grasp.

* * *

Arriving at the compound everybody but Kol was shocked to see Klaus, they hadn't expected it to work but here he stood.

"How? I thought nobody could get through to him" Freya said watching the three of them as Kol stepped forward grinning

"It's Caroline Forbes, This is the first and only woman Nik has threatened to harm me over. I still have my liver however but it's good too see you again Caroline" She smiled nodding

"You too Kol. Where are the girls?" She questioned her eyes fixed on Hayley's

"They're in the play room with Hope" Caroline released herself from Klaus for a second

"I've got too see them" She rushed down the hall to find her daughters with Klaus hot on her tail.

"Caroline wait, What is it?" Caroline ignored his pleas until he used his vampire speed to catch her in his arms

"Please. What is wrong Love?" Caroline could no longer hold the tears that filled her eyes

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry" She released herself watching as the two innocent smiling faces came rushing towards her

"Mommy. We missed you" Josie spoke for Lizzie as Caroline collapsed to the floor before them wrapping them in her arms

"My girls. I missed you too"

Klaus looked between the girls and felt his heart almost give out before him.

He knew it the moment he saw them, he felt the connection hidden only a love that he felt when he first saw Hope come into the world.

"How?" He whispered to Caroline as she still held her daughters against her.

"What was all the commotion back here?" Rebekah questioned as the rest of the family joined them in the corridor.

"Why don't you ask Caroline?" Klaus announced his eyes still fixed on her and her daughters.

"Please Klaus. Don't not now!" The twins looked up their eyes matching his own and Hope.

"These.."

"They don't know" Caroline cut him off before he could reveal too much to everybody including her children.

"Daddy?" Klaus' eyes fell on the little brunette stepping out of the play room smiling as she ran to his waiting arms

"How I've missed you littlest wolf" Hope snuggled closer to her father

"I missed you too Daddy. Are you staying now?" He nodded

"I am now sweetheart. Daddy isn't leaving you again" He lifted her as he walked back to his siblings handing Hope to Kol as he released her

"Why don't you girls all go and get your lunch while I talk to Caroline"

His eyes fell on Freya and Rebekah hoping that they'll help him.

"Yes please. I'm really hungry" Josie announced rushing off to take Freya's hand in her own while Lizzie was reluctant to leave her mother

"It's ok Liz, I'll still be here" Lizzie nodded as she followed after her sister.

"So are you going to tell me the truth?" Klaus questioned as Caroline stood from the floor.

"Can we go somewhere a little more private to talk" Klaus sighed

"Follow me" He moved past her walking off towards his bedroom, closing the door shut behind her.

* * *

"So tell me, how long have you known?" Caroline sat on the end of the bed her eyes filled with tears

"Since the day I found out I was pregnant. Nobody knows the truth but Alaric, he helped me, he took us in and treated them like his own children"

Klaus slammed his fist against the door angrily.

"You passed my children off as another mans! Do you have any idea how it feels. How they will feel when they grow up?"

He turned to Caroline watching as she wiped her tears and stood up to face him her own anger matching his

"You left me! You walked away. Don't talk to me about knowing how it feels, do you know how it felt when I found out from Stefan that you already had a child. You couldn't even have the decency to inform me when we had sex! I found out from a witch that I was carrying these mystical babies"

Klaus looked into her eyes, the pain, sadness and betrayal all showing.

"I hate you for what you did, for leaving me alone, for leaving our daughters without their father but I dealt with it. Alaric took care of us and kept them safe so nobody would come looking for them because the minute it would be found out that those girls were yours they would use them to bait you and I couldn't do that" Klaus reached out to touch her cheek but she slapped his hand away

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare touch me. I came here to tell you because you deserved to know but now I'm second guessing everything."

She moved towards the door when Klaus pressed his hand against it refusing to let her open it.

"No. We need to talk, you aren't leaving until we've resolved our differences" He demanded earning a slap across his cheek from her.

"I am not your prisoner Klaus, I am not one of your loyal hybrids. I don't take orders from you"

Klaus gripped her wrists pushing her towards the bed

"You were never my prisoner, I never compelled you, I never lied to you. I loved you and you always despised me. I helped you so many times and you never looked at me the way you looked at Tyler"

his face faltered as he released her arms and moved away from her.

Caroline sat up straight as she watched him move away

"You bite me twice, you nearly killed me twice and then you acted like my savior because you fed me your blood. It took me two years to figure out I loved you.

It wasn't all those stupid little things you gave me or the stupid times I was used to get to you it was because you showed me what it meant to be somebody's first priority.

You showed me how it felt to be the first person someone thought about! I loved you because you loved me enough to put me first"

Klaus' eyes softened as the realization hit him at full force.

"You love me?" Caroline rolled her eyes as she stood up to walk towards him

"Do you think I would have had sex with just anybody in the woods? It was our thing remember?"

Klaus broke out into laughter as he reached for her pulling her towards him

"I thought champagne was our thing?" Caroline chuckled as she looked into his eyes

"Say it, say you love me" he whispered as he held her tightly against him.

"I love you" she whispered.

Klaus didn't wait for an argument as he pressed his lips to hers, he had never felt this connection so strong before and when he held her in his arms he felt the electricity pulse through his veins.

Caroline pushed him away slightly her lips still lingering by his

"I need to see the girls, they need to know" Klaus couldn't agree more.

He wanted to meet his daughters.

* * *

Walking into the living room Caroline saw the three girls watching television together laughing at the characters on the screen.

"Josie, Lizzie. Can you come with mommy?"

both girls quickly climbed from the couch and followed behind their mother as she walked to Klaus' study across the hall.

He sat on the edge of his desk looking at them both as they walked into the room

"Come and sit down girls, don't be scared" Lizzie reached out for Josie's hand, something that had developed from when they were babies.

"It's ok, girls sit down" Caroline moved to the desk sitting beside Klaus as he smiled down at the girls.

"Do you remember when I told you we were coming to visit mommy's friend?" both girls nodded in unison

"Well this is Klaus; mommy's friend. He really wanted to meet you both because you're very important to him"

Josie and Lizzie watched him carefully

"Why mommy?" Josie questioned earning a grin from Klaus, she was inquisitive just like her mother.

Caroline bent down between the girls taking their hands in her own as she turned her gaze to Klaus for a moment

"Because Klaus is your daddy. I know we never talked about your daddy but that was because he has been so busy here in New Orleans"

The girls looked at him in amazement, Lizzie who had been cautious around him released Caroline's hand from her own and jumped down from her chair and stood before him

"I love you daddy" Caroline gasped in shock, Lizzie had never been good with words and most of all she was always so shy, she was lucky to get a few words from her herself.

Klaus crouched down to her level smiling as his eyes filled with tears "I love you too"

he rested his hand on her cheek before pulling her towards him hugging her. Josie looked at her mom and Klaus unsure

"Does that mean we have to leave Uncle Ric? Why didn't he come here?"

Caroline looked at Josie "I'm sorry sweetie. Uncle Ric had to go and visit some of his friends, he's trying to keep you both safe. I promise that when he is done we will speak to him" Josie nodded looking up at Klaus

"Does that mean Hope is our sister?" Klaus nodded earning an excited squeal from both girls as they prepared to run to tell Hope the news

"Wait girls, Come here. Klaus hasn't told her yet. Let him tell her first" both girls groaned as they sat back down.

Klaus left the room to find Hope while Caroline sat with her girls

"Mommy, do I have to call him Daddy?" Josie questioned unsure.

Caroline smiled at her daughter "Not if you don't want too. I know it's going to take a little time to get used to but if you feel more comfortable calling him Klaus you can" Josie nodded

"Thank you mommy" Caroline smiled at her daughters both different in many ways yet both warm hearted and polite.

"Hope wait please" Klaus and Hayley called after their daughter in the corridor catching Caroline's attention.

* * *

Reaching the hall she watched them both rush after their daughter as Rebekah, Kol and Freya came down the hall.

"What happened?" Caroline questioned them all.

"Klaus told Hope that she was a big sister and she threw a fit, she's a loving girl but hates the idea of having to share Klaus but she'll get over it" Freya said as Rebekah came towards Caroline

"You never told me? You could have said something when we traveled to get him" Caroline rolled her eyes

"He needed to know first." Rebekah nodded

"Fine well we want to meet our nieces" pushing Caroline to the side so they could enter the room to fuss over the twins.

Elijah came out of the room smiling at Caroline

"What you did for Niklaus, nobody but Camille did anything like that for him"

Caroline shrugged her shoulders "It's Klaus, people think of him as just a careless monster so often but they don't see the real him, the part of him that will put somebody before himself.

He went into my school to save me from Alaric when your mother turned him into an original vampire. He nearly died saving me because he cared about a newbie vampire" Elijah nodded

"I never knew he loved you when I made him move to New Orleans"

Caroline shock her head "Only Kol and Rebekah knew about his affection, I think it was because he knew at that point I never felt the same but as time went on and I grew up my feelings changed and so did I. He isn't like the monster that came to town to kill the doppelganger, he changed when we met, he became a man that put others before himself and tried to stop other monsters attacking our home."

Elijah could see in Caroline's face that she was in love with his brother and it scared him.

"Did he tell you about Camille?" Caroline shrugged her shoulders

"Only that she was similar to me, that he loved her" Elijah nodded in agreement

"Yes but did he tell you that it was because of his love for her that she died, he believed love was Klaus' weakness. The man who killed her is out there Caroline and he could come for you next"

Caroline shock her head

"I refuse to believe that love is Klaus' weakness. Klaus had believed in it for so long and then he fell in love with me, he saved me, trusted me because he loved me and it was a strength. His love for Hope, for our children will be his strength.

If anybody tells him any different then I will happily tear them apart myself. Klaus is weakened when people think low of him, when people believe that he is nothing but a monster but when you really look at him, Family is what kept him going all those years.

He loved you all and never did he give up on you even when you fell in love with a woman that evaded him and ruined his chance to break his curse. He even let her live all of those years when he had plenty of chances to kill her. He did that for you Elijah because he loves you" Elijah listened to her wise words.

* * *

Klaus and Hayley sat beside Hope as she cried "I'm sorry Littlest wolf. If I knew about them before you would have known but they are here now. I'm not asking you to share your toys, or your bedroom with them I am just asking you to understand that you will have to share me with them but Mommy is all yours"

Hope looked to Hayley as she nodded

"He's right sweetheart, I'm still only your mommy but Daddy has to help your new sisters, they're new to our home and you want them to fit in don't you?"

Hope nodded "I don't mind sharing my toys but not mr horsey. He's still mine"

Klaus chuckled as he grabbed her favorite teddy from her bed

"Yes Sweetheart, Mr Horsey is all yours" Hope nodded

"You know they couldn't wait to tell you that you were their big sister, they were so excited. I know you've always been an only child but they've only had each other and for them it's also a big step. Lizzie finds it hard to communicate without Josie so you have to understand this is hard for her to communicate with other people"

Hope nodded "Can I go now"

Klaus nodded watching as she wondered off out of the room leaving her parents to talk.

"She'll be fine Klaus. She just needs a little time to get used to them, so twins. I never thought it possible to be even more shocked than our own little miracle"

Klaus chuckled

"I still can't believe she even brought them here to me. I always thought she hated me and that's why she never came to New Orleans"

Hayley laughed at his words

"Wow. You really never saw it did you. Why do you think Tyler was so insecure around you, she's loved you for quite some time Klaus. You just need to show her that you love her too"

Klaus nodded "I never stopped loving her, I don't think I ever could"

Hayley smiled at him

"We both fell in love with people we thought could replace the people that we really loved, I thought Jack would replace the love I felt for Elijah but it didn't and you loved Cami because if you're honest she reminded you of Caroline"

Klaus nodded "Exactly we're still here and with the people we really do love. Go and get her and never let her go this time Klaus" Klaus chuckled as he and Hayley both stood to leave the room.

* * *

Two months had past since Caroline and the girls had arrived in New Orleans,

Alaric had called almost every day too make sure that they were all ok but Caroline still reassured him she was fine, well when Klaus barely let her leave his side or the compound it was hard to get hurt.

Her heart would swell at the mere thought of Klaus, she loved the way he was with the girls, so adorable and caring but still the girls just like Hope were held inside the compound until Lucien was no longer a threat.

Caroline had met him accidentally when he arrived to see Klaus trying to threaten him with his new hybrid abilities but Caroline being Caroline let her hand fly out colliding with his smug face causing Klaus to pull her back from him.

Caroline stood on the balcony overlooking the city when Klaus came up behind her

"You okay?" Caroline nodded as she felt his arms snake around her waist, she fell into him like it they were the only arms she had ever known.

"Lucien believes love is your weakness. He's wrong you know. It makes you stronger. You never would have let me and the girls stay if you really thought we were your weakness" Klaus kissed her cheek

"Do you really believe that?" Caroline nodded

"You loved me yet you were still powerful and would take out any threat that came your way."

Klaus looked out at the world around them as he held her tightly against him

"I would hurt anybody that would think to harm you" Caroline smiled

"I would do the same for you. If Lucien wants to come looking for a fight I will bring everything that I've got to protect you and all of our children"

Klaus wanted to hide her from this world, from the war that still waded on in New Orleans.

"We could leave, all of us" Caroline spun around in his arms

"When has Klaus Mikaelson ever ran from his enemies, I know it's different now that we aren't all linked to you but I will happily stand by your side and fight" Caroline kissed him fiercely as his arms held her tightly in his arms, knowing this time he was never letting her go.

* * *

 **R &R**

 **A/N: So Caroline's twins are Klaus' If i continue i'd like the idea of Lizzie and Josie being children with special abilities but i wanted to know what you all thought of this first and how you all feel about the Death of Cami ;)**


End file.
